


If only I could have saved you

by Naru_Nanahee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru_Nanahee/pseuds/Naru_Nanahee
Summary: I should have done something to stop it from happening.But I failed to do so... And now he is gone.A sad one-shot mostly from Law's POV.Trigger warning:Don't read this if you're dealing with depression, thoughts of self-harm, thoughts of suicide, and/or dealing with the loss of someone from suicide. I ask that you instead go talk with someone if you need to.So just click away.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 6





	If only I could have saved you

I should have done something to stop it from happening.

But I failed to do so... And now he is gone.

I knew it'd happen if nothing was done..., but I didn't expect it to happen so soon.

I'm such a failure. I couldn't prevent it and now he's _**gone**_.

I wish, no, I should have been there to stop it from happening. I should have been with him. I should have been there to help him. I could have done something. But now it's too late. _**He is gone**_.

_**It felt like it happened just yesterday.** _

I was on my way back to our apartment. I had no idea what I would find when I got there. I thought back then that It'd be like any other day. _**I was wrong**_. So very wrong.

"Luffy, I'm back" I called as I entered our shared apartment.

No reply...

"Luffy! Where are you?" I called confused. I laid my bag on the floor and hanged my coat, took off my shoes, and walked to the living room. It was empty. I went upstairs thinking maybe he was asleep. I went to our bedroom. It was empty. I grew concerned. Where was he? I asked myself. He should be home. I paused. I looked at the door to the bathroom.

There was a puddle near the bathroom door.

"No....nononono" I rushed to the bathroom, getting my socks wet. I tried opening the door. It was locked. I continue to try and get it open. Finally, I pried it open. And there he was. In the bathtub full of water mixed with his blood.

"No...." I slowly approached his soaked, lifeless body. My eyes tearing up. I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing.

"No...this isn't real. This is just a bad dream. Right?" I asked myself desperately. This couldn't be real. Could it. I pinched myself trying to wake myself up from this nightmare. It did nothing. It was very much real. I teared up more.

"No...why...Luffy..." I cried, not like he could hear me. He was dead after all.

I was at a loss. What do I do? How was I going to tell his friends, his brothers?

I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. It was the only thing I could do.

Soon they arrived and I was told to go outside. I didn't know what to do so I just cried and cried and cried till I couldn't cry anymore.

It's been a week since that incident. I couldn't sleep. The scene of that day haunts my dreams. It keeps me awake.

I had told his friends and brothers what happened the day after I found his body. The whole conversation was a wreck. Filled with a lot of crying. It hit them like a truck that Luffy was dead. They didn't voice it, but I'm sure that they all blamed me for his death. I wouldn't blame them if they did, it was my fault after all.

The sadness has been slowly eating me up. I don't think I can last much longer. I miss him so much. He was my everything. But he's not here anymore. Every time I think about him and how I could have prevented it from happening I start to cry.

I'm slowly losing the will to live.

I'm barely eating, I can't sleep. All I do is cry. I've been ignoring my friends, same with his friends and brothers. I avoid talking to anyone.

I can't handle it anymore.  
....  
Goodbye world.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He hung himself. Not being able to bear the pain of Luffy being dead.

His body was found a day later by Ace and Sabo when the two of them decided to check up on Law since he hadn't answered anyone's phone calls and messages as well as avoiding everyone for a week.

Everyone decided that both Luffy and Law would be buried next to each other.


End file.
